The Triple Switch
by thedebater001
Summary: Robin, Starfire ,and Raven are alone in the tower when a mysterious robber causes them to switch bodies now Robins a Girl Ravens a Boy and Starfire is just confused please read and review there MIGHT be romance T to be safeDISCONTINUED UNTIl FURTHER NOTIC


(A.N. ok here it is another fic please read and review thx)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 1 Tofu Pancakes

The Tower was Quiet well almost except for the massive shouts coming from inside in the main room where Cyborg was telling Beast Boy for the thousandth time.

"For the thousandth time dont waste our good pancake batter and make that nasty tofu stuff with it." "Dude its not like we have any other batter for me to use." Beast Boy began munching down his tofu pancakes. "Come on I got some other batter you can use." Cyborg held up a box. "I cant use that it doesnt make the pancakes shape right." "Who cares what there shaped like there just pancakes."

As this little argument was going on Raven was meditating, Starfire was looking through the tv guide and wondering what half of these shows were and robin was sitting at the computer when they all stopped and looked at moniter.

A robotic voice came on "Greetings Titans we have a robbery at Main Bank by to unknown robbers"

"You here that Titans lets get down there hurry." "Robin wait relax its just to robbers" Cyborg grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back from the door. "Huh Cyborg these robbers are robbing we need to go now." "I know but there's only to me and Beast Boy can go and take care of to robbers." Cyborg shot Beast Boy an evil glare. "I suppose your right you and Beast Boy can go and take care of it." Beast Boy lifted his head out of the fridge. "woah wait why doesnt Starfire go with him." Robin looked at Starfire who was not paying attention at the moment and was still looking through the TV guide. Robin turned red as he watched her "Uh no thats ok you can go with him." "Wait No robin help!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him out the door.

Robin who was not paying attention to Beast Boy walked over and sat next to Starfire "uh hey Starfire." "Hello robin this book of the shows that come on the T..V... is most amazing how can it predict what shows will be on or not." "Well you see it doesnt predict what it does is-"

Raven meanwhile was still meditating and she was tooned out of the world until she heard the explosion behind her "huh" she turned around as did Robin and Starfire and they saw that the door was blown off its hinges and there was a man in a grey suit with white circle on the front and a weird gun in his hands he walked in the room and didnt even notice that they were there.

"Ha since the Titans are not here I will be able to rob there tower." "Yeah you would if we werent here." He turned his head "Huh the Teen Titans but you should be stopping my partners from robbing the bank." "Well then I guess its good that us three decided to stay Titans Go!"

"No I'm sorry you wont go anywhere I may not be able to rob today but you will not stop me from robbing the tower another day take this Titan's" He flipped a switch on his blaster and aimed it right at robin who was the closest when it hit him he was knocked back into the other two and a huge explosion happened as the mystery robber took this as his chance and ran for it. While three unconciuss Titans laid on the ground.

Robin opened his eyes his head was hurtin like crazy but the first thing he noticed was something orageish redish was on his face he grabbed it and threw it off some what. He then sat up and looked at the door. "What happened oh yeah that guy who was here he cant get away." Robin stood up and looked toward the door he was getting ready to run when he noticed he felt a bit off balance then he looked to his right and saw himself standing up. "huh I didnt know we had a mirror." "Starfire do you remember what happened?" "Robin looked around but didnt see starfire. "Huh wait a minute" he noticed that his reflection had said that "I'm Robin but so are you where's Starfire huh and who are you actually." "Wait your Robin and what do you mean who am I I'm" Raven looked down and stopped she saw a red and green outfit with a cape and she was wearing gloves then she looked on the floor and saw her body. "oh no I'm in Robins body." "Wait what do you mean your in robin's body I'm robin." "Huh your robin uh well I wouldnt look down if I were you."

"Huh what do you mean" Robin looked down and saw that he was looking at two large lumps on his chest that were covered in something purple then he looked past them and saw a purple skirt and purple boots he moved his feet and they moved then the realization came to him. "wha" "I know but that means huh Robin wait." Robin pushed past her and ran to the bathroom he opened the door and looked in the mirror where he saw Starfire looking back. "No I... I'm in Starfire" He raised his hand so did she "This can't be happening I'm wearing a skirt and I have breasts this cant be real oh man." he ran out of the bathroom into the room and looked at Raven in his body talking to Starfire who was in Raven's body Starfire looked at him with her mouth open. "Uh hi Starfire?"

(A.N. what do you think please read and review)


End file.
